


The Price of Fame

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett’s got a stalker.  Again. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "stalker" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

Beckett’s pretty sure she has a stalker. Or, more precisely, three.

They loiter in the precinct lobby, giggling every time she looks in their direction and running off when she tries to approach them. They’re not doing anything wrong; it’s a public place. But it’s annoying. Most stalkers, in Beckett’s experience, don’t giggle.

But then, most stalkers aren’t fourteen-year-old girls. Who apparently have nothing better to do on their summer vacation than hang out at a police precinct.

After a week, they finally approach her.

“Detective Beckett?”

“Yes?”

“The real Nikki Heat?”

“More or less.”

“Can we have your autograph?”


End file.
